


Reunion

by Estefany



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Confused Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders is a Good Friend, Drinking, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Short, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefany/pseuds/Estefany
Summary: No one expected this to happen. They weren't even sure if to be sad, happy, angry or all at the time. Only one thing was sure: the king was back, and with him, all the unsolved problems he left, along with some new ones from his 'legacy' .His lack of memory and awareness doesn't help, either
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Going back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already done with everything, after being put in question the reason of their sole existence, the twins decide to look for each other to bring back someone long gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first published fic, so I hope you enjoy it!   
> My only words are: [You'll know when to play this](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=N72HEq_dqA0)

Nothing made sense anymore

Deceit was good. Patton was wrong. Good, bad, should, shouldn't--nothing of that existed, nothing of that mattered. Life isn't black or white. Nothing could be black or white. It was so obvious, so clear, yet he realized just now that tears were rolling down his cheeks like waterfalls, leaving Patton behind as he ran, not knowing where, but far from there.

The echo of Morality's screams kept slamming his head long after they stopped reaching his ears, but he kept on running. He couldn't feel his feet anymore, but he kept on running. Didn't know how long passed until his body finally collapsed falling to the floor, his chest going up and down faster than he could count. The tears had stopped, but sobs were still the only thing coming from his lips. He tried to get up, but when supporting himself in his elbows his shakiness brought him down once more.

A laugh

A sad, pathetic laugh was the only thing he was capable of 

Because this was a joke. _He_ was a joke. He was a childish, stubborn brat who couldn't accept reality. Because the reality was, he shouldn't exist. He was just a playtoy creatated out of an illusion of a kid. But Thomas wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't need a hero. He needed creativity, but not a hero. 

Sore eyes glared through the place. Nothing. Just a large, grey space. Weird, didn't know this place. Well, more like he didn't know it like this. Was confused, but too tired to question much. 

“FUCK"

A too familiar yet too strange voice cut through the silence like a sword. 

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK YOU!"

Or like a morning star, knowing him

Though clumsy, Roman managed to get up, still with a uneven breath and shaking legs, and followed the sound of profanities and violence. He didn't need to walk much to find the green, black and red silhouette slashing faceless bodies in front of him. Exhausted puffs and a horrible stench of trash, crap and blood filled the air. All around him were slaughtered hiper realistic dummies, still bleeding. The man in the middle of it all was too lost in himself, in his own emotion, to realize he wasn't alone anymore. Roman didn't want to change that yet.

It was clear that he'd been doing this for a long time, wouldn't be a surprise if it was hours. His genuine anger was a stranger to both of them, but this being a way of him to express it was rather expected. Without noticing, their breaths synchronized, for their feelings were too.

After a long sigh, the Duke turned back, not expecting to find a companion barely standing there, staring with a lifeless face

"Didn't expect you to be here" he shifted his gaze, facing the floor, only looking with the corner of his eye

"Same to you, brother" even when Remus tried to disguise it, his raspy voice was obvious to Roman. Stubbornness and denial semmed to be some things they had in common 

Neither of them had enough energy to take a first step, they didn't even had anything to say. The Prince looked at the bodies, not with his usual disgust or mockery, but pity, maybe mercy, because he knew the reason behind it all.

He fell on his knees, weakness striking every cell in his body like a thousand bullets at the time. His eyes were closed shut, ready for what was coming. A round of insults, of jokes. And he deserved them, after all, that's what he's been doing ever since... Since he existed

The sound of metal crashing against the floor shook his eyes wide open. His brother was sitting in front of him, showing his back. The bodies were gone, it was just the both of them, the infinite silence being the only thing in between.

He turned around, lifting his head, still looking at the nothing, hoping in the deepest of his being that a mystical voice would come down and answer all their pleas, saying 'everything will be ok'.

But the silence remained

"Do you remember him?" he turned his head. Remus was running his fingers through the spikes of his morning star "At all?"

"No..." Roman hugged his legs "Patton used to talk about him all the time, tho. Do you?"

"No. Janus told me some things. But he always looked sad"

"Same with Logan"

Remus turned his head just enough to see his side.

"Do you ever wander... What was him like? Not what the others have told us, I mean, what it felt to _be_ him?"

Judgement, confusion, disgrace; that's what he caught in his gaze before turning again

"Sorry, that was stupid-"

"No, it isn't. It's just that... I did expect you to feel that way. I mean, you're the favorite child, the perfect one, the 'good' one. You were always the beloved hero"

"Yeah, and you the villain... At least you can do that"

"Can I? Really?" a drowned laugh "I guess I am good at driving people away. First Virgil, now Janus..." even without looking, he could feel his wrecked smile

"Well... It looks like it doesn't matter. After all it looks like-"

"Like we're not needed" 

They looked each other at the same time. Was probably the first in a long time that it wasn't out of hate, but maybe, just maybe, love. The fraternal love they were prohibited to have since they were created, and despite their desperate attempts to bury it, still lived with a weak but eternal flame. Both fell on the floor, facing the other, with sad laughs interrupted by hiccups 

"Did you watch it?"

"Every bit. I'm always present, you know" he spat on his face "That's for making fun of Janus's name"

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that" he cleaned himself with the back of his sleeve, with no bigger reaction. He has done worse things "... I didn't mean to do it. I was desperate, and not thinking well"

"I know"

"But he's right"

"I know"

Without notice, they reached for each other hand. God, how stupid had they been. No matter what they did, they still had the same genesis, one that shouldn't have been in the first place. Just like Adam and Eve shouldn't have left Eden, they shouldn't have split from their original. They wished for a way to go back in time, to before all the hatred, all the pain. Before existing. 

A blinding light between them came out of nowhere. The pain was Insufferable, feeling like meeting, burning and freezing at the same time, but they didn't scream or flinch, they didn't care. They kept holding their hands, until there was nothing to hold

* * *

"So, he isn't here either?"

"Nope"

"Oh, dear..." He took his fist to his chest, bitting his lip. "I really screwed it up, didn't I?"

"Hey, don't say that. That's my job" Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile. "It'll be ok"

"Yeah, you're -" they paralized at the side of the duo that had just pop up in Thomas's living room.

Virgil had to bite his tongue to not hiss at ~~De-~~ Janus. The light in both their glances cutted the sorrowful and regretful glares of Patton and Logan

"Have any of you seen Remus?" the logical side talked as if nothing happened

"Wha- No, I- I haven't"

"Me neither. Why would you look for him, anyway?"

"I'd rather not to talk about that" Janus started to play with his gloves

"Well, since we're at it: Have you seen Roman? I had a fight him and I- We've been looking for him"

"I don't think so"

"No, we checked all our territory, not a sight of loud mouth princey"

"Well, we checked here and all the 'light side'"

"I... Have a bad feeling about this. Do you think they ducked out?" 

"I doubt so. When Virgil ducked out, he was easily founded in his room, he just refused to go out and do his corresponding tasks as anxiety and self preservation"

"Then what? They just dissappeared? Puffed out of existence?"

"I don't think that's possible"

"... There's one place we haven't checked" It took all of them some time to understand what the sneak meant 

"Why would they be there?" Patton tiled his head

"Remus sometimes goes to relax"

"And Princey uses it to brainstorm"

"Are you guys going to tell me what's going on, or...?"

They all turned around. Thomas was standing there, cup of coffee in hand, staring with some confusion, raising a judging eyebrow 

"You don't need to know, kiddo-"

"I want to know, Pat" after some moments, there was a long sigh

"Both sides of your creativity have gone missing. Have you felt anything different lately? Any strange sensation?"

"I have a migraine, but that's usually because of you anyway"

"It doesn't indicate any disaster. So, let's go"

"Wait- where are we going?"

"The only place you haven't been"

They all sink down, appearing in the most unknown place for all of them. The epitome of emptiness, nothing but a flat gray space that seemed to have no end or beginning. 

"Wow, what is this place?"

"The middle zone. Used to be a thick barrier between the sides, the 'light' and 'dark'. But through the years it spanded, the wall started to disappear and now is more a... 'transition' of sorts. It's the only fully neutral space besides your living room"

"Other? You also get affected when you go to the light's rooms?" 

"Yes, but it only happened once and we rather not to talk about the 'glimmery Remus' incident" everyone shivered in agreement. Thomas started to mindlessly wonder around until someone stopped him from the neck of his shirt 

"It's not recommendable for you to explore alone. It's rather easy to get lost, even for us"

"Ugh, even if they're here, we could take hours to find them!" The anxious side lifted the arms in the air

"Then we better start looking" Janus began to walk, refusing to look back. A few seconds later, Patton started to follow him. Virgil went to the opposite side, with Logan and Thomas behind them.

The silence started to put pressure in their shoulders, but none had the spine to break it. With the corner of his eye, Thomas caught a figure, a person slowly walking towards them. He broke from the group to follow that direction, squinting his eyes

"Is.. Is that Roman?"

"Yes, I think-! No. That's Remus"

"But the red slash-"

"Tell me one time Mr. Disney has wore anything black in his life-"

"Falsehood"

"what?"

"I- no- t-this has to be a farse-"

"What's going on?"

"I- Thomas- I don't think that's Roman... Or Remus..."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, brother, if I'm meeting a new side today-"

"I wouldn't call it a new one"

Logan sank down to appear right in front of the figure, who greeted him with excitement and, curiosity? Thomas and Vigil stared at each other, then at Logan, and once more at each other before chasing after the logical side.

* * *

"Oh, did you find them-"

They froze. Their eyes travelled through the being in front of them again and again, looking for any clue that told them that this was some sort of hallucination. His long hair with white locks, black royal suit, a red slash with green edges. In his head, the golden crown with red and green jewels. The only difference was the lock beard with white ends that now decorated his pretty face

"King..." Patton whispered, more to himself than the royal side, who seemed to be about to talk before being interrupted by a hiss

"Isss this some kind sick joke?!" Janus laughed out of dispite

"I'm afraid it isn't"

Another incredulous chuckle "Where- where's Virgil?"

"According to him, in his room"

Janus started to walk from side to to side, running his hands through his hair, mumbling things no one could understand. The moral side kept staring at the taller one, not saying anything, slightly shaking as the engines of his mind went crazy. Logan was quiet. Way too quiet. Thomas shared glances with the stranger, looking for at least silent answers, but the confusion was mutual. 

"We need to go to the living room. _Now._ I can't have this conversation standing still" 

The moment they appeared in the room, Patton collapsed In the armchair, taking a deep breath, almost returning to his normal, tranquil state. Janus rushed to the kitchen 

"May I... speak now?" the new comer looked down, processing something. Maybe the fact that the voice didn't sound his own

"Wait" the trickster took a bottle of wine for himself and threw one at Logan. After a long sip, he sat on the couch "Proceed, your majesty"

"Yes, please speak" Thomas clapped his hands together, pointing at him "Sorry if I'm being rude, but I'm really stressed right now. So please, just tell me: who are you?"

A nervous smile "are you serious, Thomas?" a defeated shake of the head was his answer "I'm king Romulus! Your creativity!" and then he did a pose that gave him a awful sense of dejá-vu from the last time someone presented himself 

"Excuse me?"

"Romulus is right" Logan took a step forwards them "The king is the embodiment of **all** your creativity. That means both the nice, Disney like ideas, and your intrusive thoughts" a few moments of silence until Thomas's braincells made a almost audible click on the situation "However, it makes sense that you don't remember him" 

"No offence, Logic, but how does that make any sense?!" The king didn't notice Thomas taking a few steps back, slowly realizing what was going on 

"... Yikes" was the only thing he could say

"That's a way to put it" the deceitful side took another taste of the licor, growing more bitter at every second 

"Um, kiddo, I think that's a little too much" before Patton could take the bottle, he was already hanging it above their heads

"No!" a loud hiss called everyone's attention. It didn't take long for the guilt to build up in the start of his stomach "Look" he sighed "He was gone for twenty years, a lot of stuff has happened, so I'm sorry if not reacting in the best way possible" 

"TWENTY YEARS?!" they all turned to the distraught king

"... Oh shoot" 

"You don't know?" 

"K-know what? Twenty - oh god- that explains a lot- but why- how-" 

"Romulus" Patton got up, walking up to him "It's ok. I know, it's a lot to handle, to everyone here! You don't need to know everything this moment, so try to relax. The only thing that matters right now, is that you're back! That's - that's amazing!" he cupped his hands on his own, and gave the sweetest of smiles, those fatherly like that always made you feel better, one that managed to to shut down all the questions that were crawling down his spine 

"Yes, you're right, Morality" 

"Oh, please, just call me Patton! We stopped using our titles a long time a ago" 

"Alright, Patton" he chuckled

Deceit and Logan turned their gazes to a side, Thomas had a light smile perking in his lips. Even if didn't weren't sure yet about what, a silent agreement was made at that very moment. 

"I'm going to check on Virgil" he got up, leaving the bottle on the floor, showing his back to the rest

"Wait, Denial-" 

"My name is Janus, king. Or the very least, call me Deciet" he started to sink down, but stopped midway "Oh, and please, **do not** call Virgil for his old title. I guess you already know who I'm talking about" and sending a sour glare, he left the room

"By the Dragon Witch, I sure have missed a lot" 

"You have no idea" Thomas laughed, walking up to him "So, tell me about you!" 

They started to happily chatter, laughing and joking. Logan just looked from a distance, his watch going from the group to the drink in his hand. 

~~A sip wouldn't hurt, right?~~

* * *

Pure darkness, only interrupted by a purple fire in the middle of it all. Screaming whispers rounded him like a wild hurricane of emotions, making him cover his ears. Forcing his head up, he saw him: hugging himself, curling, mumbling a bunch of thoughts too fast to even process them. This wasn't the first time this happened, but never with this intensity. Then again, never had happened something like this

With light feet, he started to approach him. The other didn't realize he wasn't alone until he felt a touch in his shouoder

"GO AWAY!" He ran to the corner, his eyes turned into a hateful violet fire. Janus didn't listen "Go off! I don't want you here!"

"Virgil" he started softly, his hand reaching for him, without touching him "It's alright,

"How can you tell me that?! You're a liar! You're a filthy, evil liar!" waves of shadows went aggressively towards him. But Janus just took another step towards him, and a breath "He's here! If he's here- that means- they- they are" 

> _"Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting" ("no")_
> 
> _"Right there where you left it, lying upside down" ("Stop singing")_
> 
> _"When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded"_
> 
> _"The underside is lighter when you turn it around"_

He put his hands on his shoulders, giving him a barely there smile 

And that broke him 

He launched to his grasp, rubbing the face against his neck. The sense of fingers running through his hair made him hug him even tighter. The whispers and bad thoughts were replaced with ugly sobing and howling cries.

> _"Everything stays, right we're you left it"_
> 
> _"Everything stays, but still changes" (his voice, nothing but a muffled shaky whisper)_
> 
> _"Ever so slightly, daily and nightly (A deep breath, trying to keep himself still, he couldn't allow himself to break down right now)_
> 
> _"In little ways, where everything stays"_

They sat in the floor, Virgil cligned to him like a lost puppy. Janus keep on rubbing his back, still humming the melody of the song, caressing him tenderly like he used to do a long time ago

"Jay..."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared"

"I know, virge, I know..." he kissed his forehead "but look at for a moment, could you?" he took his chin, moving him as if he was made of old porcelain "It will all be alright" said with a gentle smile

"Are you sure?"

"I am"

The biggest lie of them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King's design was [Inspired from here](https://rondoel.tumblr.com/post/617834394841972736/its-not-a-story-a-light-side-would-tell-its-an) I made some changes to his description, tho, because here he's a good Boi and not Stephen Strange's salty cousin


	2. Fantasy World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romulus is getting familiar with his new sorroundings, but certain doubts are starting to rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're here, I guess you like this disaster I'm making, I'm glad! So, if you can, leave a kudo, or even a comment! I'd appreciate it! Anyways, hope you like this

"So, what do you think?"

His gaze traveled through the room, filled with curiosity 

"It's a little too glittery too me, but it's not bad!" he smiled

They spent the day before getting the King on touch about ~~almost~~ all that has happened in his absence. None of the dark sides appeared, Logan did some observations, but was mostly Thomas asking Romulus about him and Patton telling the stories he missed.

The castle hadn't changed that much, at least until now. Gigantic white marble walls with medieval-styled paintings hanging from them. reflected the rays of vibrant sunshine that passed through the heavy crimson curtain, both with intricate golden patterns that seemed to have a shine different from anything else. The windows were painted with various Disney movies' iconic scenes, the light turning the floor into a colorful mosaic. Above them, chandeliers made out of gold slightly moving the barely there breeze, decorated with rubies and emeralds, and every now and then a gold armor, swords, shields or epic statues would rest in the hall. The bedroom they were in right now was, to their surprise, a bit more humble. It still screamed 'royalty' but it's white and red stripes were less flashy, one of the walls was filled with posters of every kind (was there one missing or was it just his mind?), a bed way too big for just one person and in front of it, a perfectly clean desk, just like new. Above the bed, a shelf with various books, notebooks and plushies. It looked like it hadn't been used, either. The king wondered inside, touching and taking everything. He even started to look under the bed to see if something or someone else was there waiting to be founded. 

Logan was next to Patton, analizing every reaction that Romulus might have to his room. Dispite telling himself over and over again that he was overthinking, he couldn't help to be worried about what he could do. They were in his realm, after all, the place he knew best. How could they be so sure he wouldn't notice? How could they know he wasn't going to start asking questions? He wasn't stupid, Romulus was pretty intelligent, he was going to see something, he was going to-

"Oh, hi there" a scared hiss after, the intruder was on the shelf hugging something. There was something under the bed, although it didn't want to be found. 

"Um, what you doing here?" Thomas stared in confusion 

"I... I forgot something. I guess you want me leave-"

"Wait, no! Virgil, right? I know that- well, we didn't have the best start, but Patton told me about everything you've gone through. I didn't mean to make you feel like that" he started to fidget with his hands and sighed "Look, What I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry, Virgil"

Some seconds of uncomfortable silenced passed by a little too slow

"Thank you, King"

"Just Romulus is fine, hot topic" he slapped his mouth shut and everyone but him felt like dying "Sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?"

"No, it's fine, Sir sing-a-lot" as he got down he gave a light smile, which was corresponded

"Anyway, wanna join?"

"Sure, what'ya doing?" Whatever had, he already hidded it in his pocket

"Oh, just a little tour to re-adjust-" They walked out and turned in a corner, almost immediately stopping there. Shoot. They forgot about that. "... What happened here?!" 

At first it looked like the rest, but right in the middle of the hallway the palace suffered an abrupt change. Clear marble was turned into black obsidian, the windows taking a more gothic style with chaotic patterns that displayed in the floor like random drawings of drops and puddles. Green curtains with black designs that resembled the limbs of an octopus, and the chandeliers an opaque silver that only shined because of the soft sparks that the rubies and emeralds reflected from the dying sun. 

"Greetings, your great dishonor" Another one appeared behind them

"Janus!" Thomas raised an eyebrow

"I'm kidding. Of course I'm kidding" said with a way too obvious wink

"You're in thin ice"

"Really? I didn't notice" he smirked "Excuse me for the interruption, Virgil and I were looking for some things we left a few days ago"

"It's alright, my question is why does it look like someone sliced my castle in two!" he pointed out the dividing line

Virgil looked al Logan, Logan at Patton, Patton at Thomas, Thomas at Janus

"Oh, that. When the sides were splitted, this was in the middle of it all, I guess it changed it"

Patton left a sigh he didn't know was holding, saying 'thank you' with his pitiful glance to the snake 

"I understand if you feel a bit freaked out-"

" 'Freaked out'? This is cool as hecc!" The king started to jump around like a child in a candy store "Sure, I'd step down the intensity a bit but this is amazing!" He watched around the realistic paintings of gruesome tortures or explicit sex scenes or both in the same piece made directly on the wall, the blood (and something else no one had the stomach to say) stained hammers and wips like they were some sort of sacred treasure. So pretty much his reaction when they entered through the light side of the castle. 

"You mind if I change this a bit?" he said as he put just in between the border of both sides

"Go ahead" Logan talked before anyone could "It's your place"

A snap of his fingers was all needed

To both sides, they watched the metamorphosis of black and white to a glowing gold, curtains turned into purple silk, wide open to accept greatly the light coming from the golden and silver tinted crystals, while diamond decorations and chandeliers with rainbow themed fire in the top of the candles gave it the final touch

Everyone stared at the transformation, the master of it standing there with his arms wide open, red and green lights coming from his eyes

"Wohoo!" he exalted, giving a little jump "Oh, it feels so _danm good_!"

A light music started. A classic-styled dancing song was playing from an unknown room, at which the king was cheerfully humming at as he made his ways across the rest of the castle. They were fascinated.

But a few hushed whispers could be heard

The king kept on walking and offered his elbow to Thomas, who accepted gladly. 

"You really haven't been here?" 

"To be honest, I just discovered this place existed!" he smiled, looking at the small changes that the creative side did here and there as they passed by "Can you create anything"

"Pretty much, yeah. In the rest of the mind place, I have my restrictions. But here? The sky and beyond is the limit my boy!" he opened his arms like the show master of a circus presenting the show with a chuckle "Did I ever show you my 'Dummies'?"

* * *

"This is unbelievable"

"What? He asked us to take him here"

"And you didn't ask us?"

"Look, what's done, it's done"

"Yes, I believe that it's time that we address the metaphorical 'elephant in the room'" Logan fixed his glasses "How are we going to explain everything to Romulus?"

"Oh, well..." Patton and Janus sent guilty looks at each other 

"We won't"

"What?!"

"Not for now!" 

"Patton, he was gone for decades, it's obvious that someone did his task as creativity, he'll start asking!"

"So what's your plan, Virge? 'Hey King, turns out that twenty years ago we did a pretty horrible decision based on biased information and we split you into two! Sorry!' Oh, I'm sure he'll _adore_ to hear that!"

"Oh, don't include me, I don't recall having anything to do with that! You're only trying to save your-!" 

"Enough!" Everyone turned to Logan, who cleared his throat and kept speaking normally "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is the fact that we can't hide it forever. Sooner than later he'll notice something is off"

"And when that happens, we'll tell him. But right now? Look at them. They're happy. Do you really want to ruin it for him?"

He looked at the distant figures at the front yard (or better called, the front 3 Hectares long garden). Thomas and Romulus were chatting, the King's laugh so big he could almost hear it. The music filled the air, and the furious discussion at his side made less and less sense until it became nothing more than a white noise. This was fake. This useless, a fantasy. This was wrong. But it looked so good.

"Oh, sure, ignore me!" the accidental hit in the shoulder from Virgil brought him back to reality

"Virgil..." Janus murmured, but his eyes were lost on something behind the anxious side

"What?!" his anger, when turning around to see what could be so important, was then changed to shock.

Patton and Logan looked too, one with a sad smile, the other with a tired sigh. Two figures were in front of them. One in shining, classy white clothes with a bright red slash that resalted on his rosy skin. Light brown hair fell opon their eyes, a red lock at the end with a glorious shine, giving a barely-there smirk. The other one, jumping, a great grin on his face, a silver and green lock also covering his eyes, his black clothes showing off the green slash and silver details. 

"Are those...?" 

"No..."

The red guy hugged Virgil. He smelled like roses and the kind of expensive perfume that could not use pronounce it's name. His hair was perfectly combed, when passing his fingers through it, was like caressing the finest of silks. He left a soft giggle that Virgil couldn't find less than angelical. 

The other jumped to Janus's arms, clinging to him like an octopus catching its prey. He was sweaty, expelling a odor of trash and alcohol, but himself was pretty clean, smooth skin that felt magical at touch. When grasping his hair, it was fluffy and with some knots, like a furball. A manic stupid laugh came from him, directly in Janus's ear that made him laugh as well. 

They knew what they had in front of them, and couldn't care less

"PUPPIES!!" Patton jumped into the bunch of little animals that had just appeared "Awwww there's cats too! And I'm not allergic to them!" he hold up one that looked like an adorable fluffy ball for his partner to see

"That was faster than I thought" Logan turned to the voice behind him

Romulus was staring, an innocent buslesque smile on his face "I guess I haven't lost it"

"I see you keep on doing your little tricks" he fixed his glasses

"Even the puppies are dummies?" Thomas sat red in awe

"Yep! They'll take the form of what the person wants, even I can't crontol what it'll be. I didn't expect the other two to want for someone, tho" 

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing" the two sides looked elsewhere 

The music got slightly louder, not to any obnoxious state, but it couldn't be ignored. The dummies kept away from the hug, one gallantly offering a hand to Virgil, the other straight (ha!) up pulling Janus into his grasp. Logan started to follow the melody. And then it clicked. 

"I knew this sounded familiar"

A much better version of a tango Thomas had arranged when he was way younger, still with its singular rhythm. They were convinced it had been long forgotten but God knew what nostalgia and determination could do together.

Janus accepted the invitation. His dance moves where a bit clumsy but soon he got the Rhythm. Virgil went a bit slower, unable to take his eyes from the one taking the pace

"C'mon Logie!" Patton got up and took him by the hands "When was the last time you danced?"

"A long time ago, and I want it to stay that way" said with a dead-pan face

"Please, you're the best between we all!" Romulus patted him on the shoulder

"Now you have to, Logan"

With a sigh, he took Patton's hand and pulled him closer to his chest, provoking a little sqeak on the other side, followed by a giggle. He followed the dance steps that came to his memory like a photo rail. He looked to a side, everything seemed to be in slowmo: Janus had the loudest laugh he'd ever heard, Virgil's cheeks were almost as red his partner's slash, and for the first time in a long time, the spark in Patton's eyes, his vibrant smile, his small chuckles every here and there weren't fake.

This was a distraction. This wasn't real. The music would stop and the dummies would go. But he didn't know when, and even if he did, does that mean he couldn't enjoy this? He was the one who said distractions could be healthy. Couldn't this be a healthy distraction?

* * *

He was sitting against the trees, only focused on the words he was writing in his notebook. He always liked this "forgotten forest" as they called it, since no one was yet sure of its actual porpoise. Ironically, it helped him to remember. The only reason he didn't go more often was because it was between Patton's room and the imagination realm, so usually it wasn't the pacific environment he wished it to be.

But now, there was no music, no discussion, no squeaks, laughs or cries. Just him, and the murmur of the leaves barely rubbing between each other or maybe a harmless animal the ruler had created in his meantime

Once he signed at the foot of the page, he re-read it, a habit he had given up on trying to ignore. This... Sounded so much better in his head... So less cheesy... So... 

There was a step, and by instinct, he got up. Watched at his sorroundings, looking for a clue of what, or who, could be his uninvited companion.

"Hey lo" 

"Romulus! Didn't expect you here!" he hidded the fact that seeing the king hanging upside down from a bench just gave him a heart attack

"This is my realm, I should be the one asking"

"you know what I meant"

"You too" a smirk adorned his face

Romulus got down on a jump, his hands behind his back "What's that?" he walked and sat to his side

"This? It's a diary of sorts (I rather call it a record) Patton though it'd be helpful to express my 'feelings' in paper. I mostly I use it to write down what has occurred, in case it's helpful in any given occasion"

"Ohhh" even in the dark of the night, his eyes shone as stars with childish malice "lemme see~"

"No!"

"You just said it doesn't have anything sentimental!"

"I said mostly-!"

They lost their balance, and Romulus fell on top of him. His notebook and something else fell at their sides, but that didn't matter. For the first time since he arrived, Logan looked at him in the eyes, those bicolor eyes that seemed to have life on their own, a pair of small galaxies concentrated in red and green rings. They could feel the other's hot breath on their faces, unable to move, or to do anything else than to stare at each other like they had never seen something similar before. And in their celestial darkness, a faint cloud of sadness could be perceived. A sadness in those eyes that wasn't quite his. 

"Logan..."

"Romulus..."

"Have I ever told you..." one of his hands ended on his check, caressing it with his thumb "... How danm cute you look when you blush?"

"FALSEHOOD!" He slapped the king, getting him off as both sat on the ground "I'm not blushing!"

"You are~" Romulus tremendous laugh echoed in his ears

"I'm not! It's the middle of the night, you can't know for sure!"

"Alright, then, keep your secrets" he giggled, still trying to calm himself, tearing up a bit. Logan crossed his arms in a offensed manner "Aw, so you have feelings!" his answer were angry nerd noises

"Kinda of..." he was met with an skeptical eyebrow "And yes, it does give me some emotional relief when I _do_ write about them" ignoring the other's laugh, he went to look for the diary, then realizing what was next to it "So, I guess that's what you where hiding" 

"Oh, that, I was doing one for everyone, but I only have yours so far"

"Hm..." he started to examinate it. Interlaced blue and black tulips were carefully knitted between their stems to make a simple yet beautiful flower crown. He sighed as he put the ornament on "Thanks, I appreciate it" when turning around to look at him, he was confronted with an stunned face "Romulus?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just... I was ready to hear you say how useless this was and prepare myself to bother until you accepted it" he chukled. Maybe it was something in the little lightning there was, but Logan seemed to notice that his cheeks got a shade pinkier. Either way, he decided not to point it out. 

"Well, I'd just rather save you the time" shrugged as he walked back to his side. "I quite missed this..." No response. He didn't expect one. It was a star less night, but it didn't keep them from watching up to the sky. With corner of his eye, he looked at him: has that light shadow on his eyes always been there? What about those golden decorations? Since when did he have that shield and sword symbol on his shoulder? Was his stare always so gloomy? His laugh, so obscene? 

"Are you alright?" 

"Of course! Couldn't be better!" his confident smile was soon faded into a worried expression "It's just that... Well, I guess I'm selfish for saying this, but I've been thinking about it all... The fact that I left, and Thomas kept creating. Don't get me wrong! I'm glad he didn't get scared for life or anything! I'm happy that he kept being the sweet, creative child as ever. But it makes me wonder, why did I left... And why did I come back?" his eyes were lost in the nothing ahead of him, moving his knee up and down

"I've always asked myself why do we even exist, and still got no answer. To be honest, I just stopped questioning and just try to do whatever looks best for Thomas" 

"Thanks for the existential crisis, dork" 

"Exactly, what form of dork do you mean? Because one is way more disgusting than the other" 

"Whichever you think, dork" they snorted at the same time

 _*"Eres un idiota"_ he sighed

" _Pero soy tu idiota, idiota_ " 

"I think I should have just ignored you when you asked me about random whale facts" 

"But you didn't!" He stuck out his tongue. Logan remembered this man was probably the oldest within the sides "and for your sanity, you better never do, because now you're stuck with me" 

Was he really? He reached for the flower crown, examinating it once more, noticing some red and green paint strokes that may or may not be accidental. He remembered one of the many nights they spent like this, Romulus bothering him and asking a bunch of random stuff that he could use for his creations. Those times were so long ago yet they felt so close. They felt so different. Yet so similar. 

At the very least, he seemed to still listen. To want to listen. 

"Did you know there was a time Tulips were more valuable than gold?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"You're such an idiot" "But I'm your idiot, idiot"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Me, right before starting to write this: I know exactly what I'm going to do!  
> Me writing the last bit: I have no idea what I'm doing but it's gayer now so go ahead-


	3. House of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is having a crisis but tries to keep it all together. Meanwhile, Romulus finds memories that will put his world upside down

"Oh, please dear, don't give me that look" he turned to the dragon witch, whose reptilian face screamed 'this is a bad idea' "I just want to talk and make sure everything is alright!" he smiled

An skeptical brow. He really thought he could trick his own creation "I'll be back in a moment" he looked back at Patton's room's back entrance, the one connected to the forest. He saw earlier a trail of ashes coming from there and got worried. At first at least. When flying in DW's back to notice there was no fire, he saw instead an opportunity.

I'd just be a quick sneak in. No big deal. 

* * *

“I know you're in there" said after knocking for the third time

Finally, he looked up from the book to his door

"Listen, maybe you don't want to talk to me, but I only came because Patton wanted you to go to his room"

There was a pause "Why didn't he come by himself?"

"What do I know?" Janus rolled his eyes as he sank down "You know him better than I do"

That much was true. Logan started to look around his room, in an attempt to distract himself from the request. His eyes went through the shelves and boxes full of various kinds of books, the dark blue walls which only decoration where reminders (most of them for work, others just for self care), the desk ahead him that was an organized mess of papers and the cardboard above it filled with little notes and some pictures that had the tedious work of reminding him that he does have emotions.

He had been avoiding everyone for the last two days, doing his work just enough that Thomas wouldn't be an absolute crack head like when Virgil ducked out. Even then, he tried to do it on his own, making sure no one else saw him. Specially Patton.

The temptation of graving the notebook next to his bed ended up being to hard to ignore, so dispite his strict schedule, he took an pencil and went to the desk, thinking that maybe this could help the disaster his head was right now. The thing was, how could he even describe said disaster? He wasn't fond of metaphors, wanted to just write it and see how to treat it, like a diagnosis- no! None of that abstract nonsense! It just made thing more difficult to comprehend and that's the last thing he needed. But, what would be the word to that feeling in his chest, in his stomach? Was the there a word to the huracane of confusion and happiness that overwhelmed him?

Love?

No. He was well aware of what that felt like, and it wasn't like that. Love doesn't make you feel guilty. Love doesn't make you feel a hole where your heart is supposed to be, or makes you desire to curl into a ball and never be seen again. And over all: someone else already provoked that 'love', though he'd die before telling the others, and God forbids Romulus finds out. 

Maybe nostalgia

Now he understood what Patton went through. Regret started to raise remembering that day, but he turned out to be right. But what if he wasn't now? Everyone always ended up shutting him down, there had to be a reason for it. Everyone else had some sort of emotion, he had no metaphorical floor in such ground. He had no place in there. There wasn't a need to- Logan, stop. Everyone is already moody and about to snap, you can't leave Thomas without his only braincell because of your existencial crisis. 

He stayed there for several minutes, thinking, writing some loose thoughts to no avail. At last, with a defeated sigh, he left everything in his desk and sank down. Patton was neither feeling bad or preparing something if he sent someone else to get him. He hated surprises, but prayed for it to be second one.

Apparently, it was. The first thing he saw were photos. So, so, so many photos, hanging on the walls, on the table, everywhere. That and the (in his opinion excesive) illumination, left him a bit overwhelmed at first glance. Once he got used, he was shocked once more by what the pictures showed: him. Him with Patton, with Virgil, with Thomas, with... With everyone. Him talking with an energy and excitement he has lost over the time. That one time he gave everyone a Power Point presentation about marine biology, even some of them were him asleep after burning himself out working. All these pictures, all these memories...

"Do you like it?" he turned around. Patton was there, wearing the cat onesie he gave him, playing nervously with the sleeves

"I... Appreciate it" he smiled "But why?"

"Well, this is my... Apology? I haven't been the best, especially with you... I made you think that we didn't care about you, I thought that maybe this could show you how much we... I appreciate you. That I'm so glad to have you here" he hold his hands and gave him a light, sweet smile. That kind of smile you can't be mad at even if you tried (and Boi, was he trying (he was)) 

"I'll make things different! I swear! And to prove it, I'll look for the others and... I'll tell Romulus-" Logan out a finger on his lips

"Please, let's not talk about him" he took a step closer to him. "Not now"

"Okie dokie" he had to physically restraint himself to cooing at the vibrant blush in Patton's cheeks, sure that his own were red as well

The both of them started to wonder around, looking at the pictures, Patton would point at some of them and talking about that day, just so Logan could proceed to talk a whole essay on why it necessary for him to study the behavior of the ants that were taking Thomas' left overs at 4AM, or rant about the theories he had about The Picture of Dorian Gray. And he just talked, talked his ears out until he ran out of breath. And Patton would listen, happy and patient, only nodding to let him know he was listening and grateful to do so. They sat on the couch, both with a small giggle, happy. So danm happy to have the other there. 

Patton sighed, his eyes lost elsewhere. A bit darker. A bit worry. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I think I am" he rested his head on his shoulder and, as he leaned his face closer to kiss his forehead, Logan actually believed that everything _would_ be alright

* * *

Ashes. Lots and lots of ashes. He had to put his arm above his mouth and nose move forward, squinting his eyes in hopes of seeing through the thick smoke. So, this is what happens to forgotten memories. Burning until someone managed to force them together. 

However, he kept going. He was King Romulus, had fighted dragons and eldrish creatures and gotten alive with only a few (many actually, but only Logan kept the count) stiches, some dust wasn't going to stop him from his mission. It was dark, but he could see the small fire places, the pieces turning from white to sepia to pitch black to be lost in the void and the immensity of the woods. 

The floor as well was slowly transitioning too. Seamless black void turned into a long scale of gray. Every time there were less fire, his vision becoming clearer with each step. The few pictures scattered on the floor were beginning to look clearer, better quality although rather fuzzy, as if they had been taken with a shaking camera. So he kept walking. 

Some left him absolutely confused. People he'd never seen or heard of with the rest of the sides as the most normal thing ever. But soon, that changed and it was clear enough. The mayor protagonist of the photos now was no other but himself. Almost every one of them showed him, not now, but before, way before his disappearance, before the mind Palace was divided. 

And he was willing to let that go. Those memories were from 20 years ago, of course many of them have been left to oblivion. But when he crunched down to look at one of them better, he saw it. The green scales, and just a few inches away, some blue tulip petals.

He grabbed the only two pictures that mattered. He was after a new target 

* * *

"Ah, Logan, there you are!"

He felt his heart skip a beat.

Patton pulled off the as well, although with a completly different reaction

"King!"

"Sorry if I- uh- interrupted something. I needed to look for Logan, he wasn't in his room, thought he might be here-"

Logan wished to sink down to his room and not going out ever again, but his body wouldn't react. He just stayed there, terrified of moving an inch or talking or doing _anything_. Romulus' smile was as kind as ever, but something wasn't right.

"Oh, it's alright"

"So, could I talk with him for a moment?" his tone held a sweetness that didn't reach his bitter eyes "alone?"

Patton glanced at Logan, who could only nod and hope for the best

"Sure" Patton sank down. Romulus took a place in front of him with a smirk, and some of his senses were starting to work again

"I never quite imagined you and Morality together"

"To be honest, me neither" and for a reason he'd only caught on when it was too late, he laughed

"Honest..." he muttered under his breath "And, when were you going to tell me the great news?"

"... No one else knows" but of course, that didn't answer his real question "I was waiting until everything between us was clear, and then ask Patton so we could tell you"

"Sure, because that night wasn't clear at all, right?" and when he smiled, he was sure of hearing something breaking "Oh! Speaking of honesty, this is what I wanted to talk you about" he threw at him a photo, filled with dark dust. The edges were burned, and it's content a bit blurry, but clear enough to see it was a photo of the two of them, Romulus' face fully gone, his own only had one half. And with it, a petal

"Now, I don't know what you're thinking-" 

"Then I'll tell you: you lied to me. You lied to Thomas. You didn't just decided to not tell me what's going on-" 

"Wait" 

"Don't even try. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Of course I knew since day one something was off. But gave you a chance. I gave all of you a chance to tell me. But no! you shut your mouths, and waited for everything to go back to normal. And how were you going to do so? By erasing me! Destroying any memory that included me! No wonder why Thomas is so damn confused!"

"Romulus-"

"Don't call me that, Logic" something broke. Inside this time. "What else haven't you told me?!" 

"... I think it's better if I call Patton and-" 

"Oh, yes, go and call him! Like the last time!" 

Realization took a few moments to hit Logan. But it hitted harder than that shuriken to his face 

"It's not like that" 

"Wow! I never thought you could lie so much! I thought you only speaked facts! And don't even get me started with Denial! That's even his name!" 

"You need to calm down-" 

"Don't you **_FUCKING_** dare to tell me to calm down!"

A crack

"Everyone, all of you! Have lied to my face! I trusted you! All of you! All-" his whole body stopped, his eyes widened, his mouth slightly open "Except... " he took a step back. But the moment Logan took one forwards him, he sank father than he could think. 

* * *

At this point, he should know that saying 'this can't get worst' is bad luck.

But apparently, he didn't 

The moment those words crossed his mind, his room was filled with dark smoke. As much as he liked edgy stuff, he knew this meant trouble. He rushed to hide the poster under his pillow, already in figth or flight response (aka ready to fight god)

"Anxiety... " the double voice made him shiver, but he kept on facing the figure that suddenly appeared in the middle of it all

"... King?" that sounded far more shaky than he wanted to

"You're the only one here who hasn't lied to my face, not in such a blunt manner at least" his eyes were cold, his voice turned a low growl. "So, as your King, I beg you not to change that now"

"What do you mean?" his answer was being thrown a picture, and at looking at it, his spirit and jaw dropped

A photo of the whole family. He could recall the day perfectly. The others had decided to drop by but, somehow, weren't that annoying. Sure, he wasn't that happy, but it was a nice day. In the background, Patton has hugging Logan, who was 'complaining' about how he was getting dirty on cookie mix (although everyone knew he didn't mean it). He and Janus were at the sides, having decided that they would let their troubles apart just this time, as what was happening between them might as well be considered an miracle: in the middle of it all, a prince and a Duke, in a brotherly hug, one with a mouth wide open (singing a Panic! At the disco song, he if he recalled) and the other with a maniac, but truly happy smile

He gulped

"You're going to tell me _exactly_ what happened to me. And overall, who are those two" his look went between the king and the photo as he bitted his nails. 

He deserved to know

"I suggest you to take a seat, then"

* * *

He stared at the king. His face was hidden on his palms, muttering something Incomprehensible, sitting in a throne he had invoked. The smoke was almost gone, but it lingered, trying to go undiscovered. An uncomfortable silence placed itself, too afraid to break it. A million and one possibilities started to run through his head and started to wonder if it was a good idea to do this by himself. 

"Your job is to keep Thomas safe, right?" still unsure, he nodded "Then make everyone a favor, and do that"

In a second, he got up. His eyes, couple of red and green flames as the smoke took over once again, sorrounding them like a furious hurricane 

"Protect him? From what?!"

"For whatever I'm about to do" he left as fast as he came, but the thick smoke persisted, making him cover himself with his hoodie as he struggled to look around 

Oh, no. 

He screwed up, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have no idea of how to do slow burns. Or how to go slow in general  
> (Remus: Kinky. Me:NO-)  
> Sorry this was so short! I'll try to make the next longer to compensate  
> Once again, than you to those who have leave kudos and comments, you guys really make my day!


End file.
